The Fox's Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: Sorry for my bad title. This story begins when Sionnach, aka Foxface, is chosen during The Reaping. Before her interview, a certain boy gives her a compliment. This leads to a romance that is not for the citizens of the Capitol. ThreshxFoxface
1. Chapter 1

At birth, my given name was Sionnach. Back, when the world was not Panem, there was a place called Ireland. My Mom would tell me that's where our ancestors lived, in Ireland, and that's where my name came from. It means fox. Because of my fox-like features, some would say it was an insult. Actually, I considered it a compliment and, as I would learn overtime, very true to my nature.

I was born into District 5, where the citizens were in charge of distributing power and electricity to the entire nation. It's a hard responsibility when you stop to think about it, and even the children have to work. I was no exception. By the time I was five, I was having to lift heavy cables and weave them back and forth through the district. While most of the children had difficulty and often tripped over the cables, I found that I was on light on my feet and could leap over any cable that came into my path. I was not only praised but discovered my name suited me.

For twelve years, I didn't have a care in the world. That was until my first reaping came. The odds were in my favor that year. Then the year after that. Then the year after that. Before I knew it, it was the evening before my fifth reaping and also my seventeenth birthday.

"Happy birthday, Sionnach!" My mom said.

My Father, my mother, and I sat at our table in our tiny kitchen. We, like many citizens of other districts, were not wealthy. We were lucky to live in District 5, cause we did have electricity and working water. We also had food on the table every night and then some. Otherwise, the three of us shared a bed, a leaky roof, and old furniture. We felt blessed with what we had and made do. Still, even though my birthday was meant to be a happy occasion, it was also a frightful reminder of what the next day held.

"Thanks for everything, Mom. Dinner was wonderful."

So, it was. A meal fit for a king! Warm chicken soup, rolls made from a fresh loaf of bread, and my favorite food in the world: Beets!

"Oh, I have more. Wait here."

Mom stood up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen again. She came out with a chocolate cake that had a full seventeen candles on it. She laid it out on the table and took her seat again.

"Blow out the candles, sweetheart." My dad urged.

I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. My parents didn't even ask what I wished for, because they knew already. In fact, we all shared the same wish.

Everyone was silent as Mom served the cake. For as long as I could remember, it was always quiet when the Reaping was approaching.

"I made a new blouse for you today, dear. It's red, your favorite color. I thought you could wear it tomorrow during the thing."

Mom and Dad never used the word "reaping." It was almost as if they did, then I would get chosen.

After cake, I kissed Mom and Dad goodnight, said my prayers, and climbed into bed. I was able to sleep soundly though, perhaps not even thinking of what laid ahead.

The next morning, I woke early and dressed myself. I wore my new blouse to make Mom happy and because it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. When I went into the kitchen, I found my Mom was sitting at the table and crying, while Dad was pacing the floor.

"Well, I'm ready." I announced, my tone far from happy.

Mom and Dad looked at me. While Mom was still crying, Dad was able to smile and came up to me. He kissed my forehead and hugged me close to his chest.

"You look beautiful." Dad whispered.

"Thanks, Dad."

While I felt a need to be comforted and be told that everything would be all right, I could tell that it was something my Mom needed more. Letting go of Dad, I slowly approached Mom and took her hand.

"Don't worry, Mom. We have so many kids in our District, I don't stand a chance of getting picked." I assured, but my own words held no meaning.

Mom finally dried her eyes and looked up at me. She squeezed my hand hard and stood to her feet.

When we arrived at the home of our Mayor, we saw a big crowd had already gathered. After kissing my parents, I went to stand with my age group. There was only five other people who were seventeen, including my best friend in the world, Ren. She was plain and had black hair that fell to her waistline.

"A big crowd today." I whispered.

"I know. It's scary, 'Nach. Look at the twelvies."

The "twelvies," as Ren called them, were the twelve-year-olds who were here for their first Reaping. In total, there was fifteen, fourteen of them were boys and one was a girl. They all look scared and some were crying. I couldn't help but notice that the little girl was the only one who wasn't crying, but she did hold her doll tight to her chest.

When I heard the crowd cheer, I focused my attention towards the house. Standing on the podium, was Talin Odeflame. He was a member of the Capitol and dressed from head to toe in bright yellow, expect his hair which was gray and combed back.

"Welcome to the Reaping of District 5! I say it's best to skip the wondrous history of our nation, as fabulous as it is. After all, we all are here for one purpose. So, let the games begin."

I held my breath as Talin stuck his hand into the glass bowl. Then I heard the name that I did not want to hear:

"Sionnach Stedwell." Talin called out.

I didn't have time to think about what was happening. Two Peacekeepers came and took me up to the podium. Even then, I was in denial, thinking this was just a horrible nightmare. This wasn't The Reaping and I was back at home in my own bed. Soon, I would wake up and see my parents sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

Another name was called out, but I couldn't make it out. The boy who stepped up onto the podium was a stranger to me. He seemed to be about fourteen and was stone-faced. I smiled, wondering why he was so serious. This was all a dream, nothing bad was going to happen.

"Not Sionnach! Not my little girl!"

That was my Mom who was shouting. She sounded so real and frightened. I followed her cries and found her standing in the crowd, trying to make her way to the podium. She seemed hysterical, sobbing and shrieking. It was then I knew that this was no nightmare. I was not asleep in bed. I was about to join others in the fight for my life.

Everything began to spin around and around. I felt as though I would get sick to my stomach or faint in front of everyone. The latter happened.


	2. Chapter 2

When I regained conscious, my Mom was hovering over me. I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings. The room was small, but the furniture was elegant and covered by black and gray leather. There was also beautiful paintings and one was a portrait of Lily Panrim, our District's mayor. I was laying on a sofa that felt like a cloud and much more comfortable than my own bed.

"This is Mayor Panrim's parlor." I said.

Mom drew back a strand of my hair. "Yes, sweetheart it is."

"Then it wasn't a nightmare."

Mom's eyes were welling with tears and her face was bright red, a sign of tears that she had cried before.

"No, Sionnach, it was not a dream." Mom said quietly.

I could not be brave, not even if I tried. I leaned forward and hugged Mom nice and tight; for a moment I was a small child in need of comfort.

"Sssh. Hush, my dear. You're going to win and you'll be home before you know it."

"Do you really think I could do it?" I asked.

I could feel Mom stroking my hair, something that she often did to calm me. It never failed and I felt myself relax in her arms.

"I remember the day you were born. For a moment, you were not breathing, and the midwife did whatever she could to revive you. I was so scared that I was going to lose you, but you fought for your life. Now, you'll simply you have to do it again. Like before, you'll come out strong. Fight, Sionnach. Fight for survival."

I gave a strong nod and wiped away the rest of my tears with my sleeve. It was only then that I realized that Dad was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's outside. He's not feeling well."

I released Mom and sat up straight. "You'll tell him that I love him, right?"

Mom took my face in her hands. "Of course I will."

We were both startled when a Peacekeeper came into the room and nodded his head. It was time to go. I turned back to Mom and saw she was no longer, but she was smiling.

"You'll win." Mom kissed my cheek. "You'll win."

In the blink of an eye, Mom left and I was taken away by the Peacekeeper. Me, the other tribute, and Mr. Odeflame boarded a train that would take us to The Capitol. It was my first time on a train, but I was not excited. It didn't feel like a train. I felt like I was being taken to my own funeral.

"It means "fox," doesn't it?"

I had been looking out the window when I heard Mr. Odeflame speak. He was seated next to me and the other tribute, who was named Rusty, was asleep in the seat across from us.

"Your name means "fox," right?" Mr. Odeflame asked again.

I nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Then you must be clever and quick."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I like to think I am."

"Then use that, Sionnach. Use it."

"How is that going to keep me alive?"

"Because it's a game. Not all games are about strength. Some are simply about strategy."

I understood what Mr. Odeflame was saying and he was right. Or was my Mom right? Do I fight to survive? Do I simply use my wit? As the days went by, I pondered this question, still not sure what to do.

When we arrived at the Capitol, me and Rusty were taken to The Remake Center. It was then I was able to get a glimpse of my competition. Some seemed frightened, but others looked hungry for blood. As two stylists took me from the Peacekeepers, we walked past a set of showers. I tried to keep my head down, trying not to invade the privacy of the other tributes.

I don't know what came over me, but as we passed the last shower, I looked up. Standing under the shower head, was a male tribute. Water ran down his dark skin, and I caught a glimpse of what a man would not normally show to anyone but his lover. Finally, the tribute realized that I was looking at him, and I quickly lowered my head again; feeling a warm sensation come to my cheekbones.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never felt more exposed. My stylists made me lay on a cold table, completely nude and with nothing to cover me up. I was a bit relieved that they were both girls, but it did little to ease my embarrassment.

Neither stylist spoke to me, I didn't even learn their names. They did all sorts of things to me: plucked at my eyebrows, removed hair from my legs, my armpits, and from the area that I prefer that they left alone. They then circled me, like buzzards would do before swooping in on their prey.

"What about cleavage?" The first stylist asked.

The second stylist touched my breasts and squeezed them together. "Some. She's rather well-sized for someone with her frame."

"That gives me an idea. Since she is petite, then let us be sure to put her in nothing sheen. It will only make her look fat, and not show off her frame." The first stylist suggested.

"Silver would be a good color and go well with her eyes."

"Let me see them."

The second stylist took a hard hold on my chin and titled my head up. She smiled and nodded.

"Green. You're very lucky, child, to be blessed with green eyes." The second stylist said.

After the stylists finished with their evaluation, they took me to another room. I was still naked and standing on a stool, with mirrors all around me. As mean as my stylists were, they did deserve credit for working fast. Pretty soon, I was dressed in a silver gown with a large, matching headpiece. As beautiful as I looked, I felt a lot heavier and thought I would topple over.

Me and Rusty were placed on our chariots. When the time came for us to ride out, there was lots of cheers and applause. At least for the other tributes. While we did receive cheers and applause, I couldn't help but notice the looks on the faces of the crowd. Like they had tasted something bitter or as if we had done something terrible. I was beginning to wonder if we had and I didn't know what it was.

President Snow gave a brief speech and then all the tributes were whisked away to the Training Center. It would be our home until the games. Every set of tributes were given their own apartment, and I must say that ours looked beautiful!

When night came, I changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. My mentor named Belle came into the room. She was one of three victors from District 5, and was well into 50s, with silver hair and a maternal personality. Not that I could complain, because it was nice to have a motherly figure around for comfort.

"Well, tomorrow is your interview. You had best sleep well." Belle said.

Belle tucked me under the covers. I hadn't been tucked into bed in eight years, but if it made Belle feel good then I wasn't going to ruin it for her.

"Belle, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may."

I paused. Somewhat hesitant to ask Belle such a silly question. Perhaps what I had seen during the parade was nothing but my imagination. Still, I have always been a curious person.

"Why did everybody hate us?" I asked.

Belle arched her eyebrow. "Hate you?"

"It was almost as if everyone in the audience hated me and Rusty. They look so disgusted."

Belle was quiet for a moment. She also seemed sad and was shaking her head. Finally, a smile came back to her face and she drew back a strand of my hair.

"District 5 was one of the first to rebel against The Capitol, as I'm sure you know. Even though it was sometime ago, some people are still spiteful."

Some? Every face I saw looked pretty hateful towards me and Rusty. It might sound naive, but the rebellion was years ago, and I assumed everyone had gotten over it. I mean, The Capitol was in power, what more could its citizens want? They already get to watch the Districts pay for their "crime."

"Don't let it bother you, Sionnach. You just think about how you'll show them what a citizen of District 5 can really do."

I nodded and Belle kissed my forehead. Once she left, I turned on my side to sleep. It was a restless night and I had a terrible nightmare. I had died and my body was laid on top of a slab, where the Capitol citizens were laughing and spitting on my corpse.

The next morning, I woke up and went to the breakfast table. I didn't eat a single bite. I guess after that nightmare, I wasn't as hungry as I should have been.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and the other tributes were taken to the gymnasium to begin our training. The trainers were much nicer than my stylists. I knew they were probably frustrated with me, though; the only ability I had was running and they told me I was agile. Not much to go on when you're fighting to stay alive.

One of my trainers, Roman, took me aside to show me how to make a fire. All it took was a pile of stones and two sticks to make one. For someone who was constantly surrounded by cables and electricity, I was fascinated by the simple process.

"Now, to cook a meal, you must use a long stick to hold whatever your cooking over the fire." Roman explained.

"Shouldn't I be careful about what I cook?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I cook something that has a strong smell, then the scent will probably carry with the smoke."

Roman smiled. "That's absolutely right. Some of the other tributes haven't been able to make that observation without me pointing it out. You're very smart, Sionnach, and that's a very good thing."

"Being smart won't keep me alive."

"You'd be surprised."

After finishing my training with Roman, I decided to do some rope-climbing. If I didn't make it to the top, at least I'll have built up my strength. As I began to climb the rope, I felt someone tugging on it. When I looked down, I saw a male tribute named Cato; he was from District 2 and the same age as me. He was smiling and pulling hard on the rope, causing me to lose my grip.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Just testing the rope. Seeing if it's sturdy." Cato said.

"It's not if you keep on pulling it."

"Like this?"

Cato gave the rope another hard tug and I finally lost my grip completely and fell to the floor with a large thud. Pretty soon everyone, trainers and tributes alike, were gathering around me.

"What happened to her?" The head trainer, Atala, asked.

Cato shrugged. "I dunno. I guess she wasn't strong enough to hold onto the rope."

Roman and another trainer helped me to my feet. My back was aching and my head would defintely have a nice sized lump in the morning, but mostly I just got the wind knocked out of me.

"Are you all right?" Roman asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Still, I think your training is done for the day. Roman, help her to the medical center and then escort her back to her apartment." Atala said.

Roman took me to see a doctor. Like I suspected, I was going to be sore and the back of my shoulder was bruised slightly, but I was otherwise okay and nothing had been broken. Roman then took me back to the apartment, where Belle was waiting with a pack of ice for my bruised shoulder.

As Belle helped me settle into bed, she placed the ice pack on my shoulder and pressed it against the bruise. I winced slightly, but at least the swelling would go down.

"What's wrong, Sionnach?" Bell asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"You've not said a word since you arrive. Something must be bothering you."

After a moment, I decided that Belle was probably not going to stop asking me what was wrong, so I chose to tell her.

"I didn't fall by accident. One of the tributes, Cato, tugged on the rope and I lost my grip."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I turned to Belle. "Would it have made a difference? He's a Career Tribute and everyone would have believed him."

"Oh, that's not true."

"Isn't it?"

I turned onto my side again and Belle pulled the covers over me. I could feel her kiss the top of my head.

"Take a rest. I'll bring your supper here."

I hear Belle cross the floor and then leave the room. I hadn't meant to sound so angry, especially with her, but I knew that I was right. Even if the truth was told and I was believed, then what would happen? He wouldn't be punished. The Career Tributes are favorites of the Capitol and those in District 5? Well, as I learned, we aren't exactly favored.

The next few days of training were brutal, especially since I was still sore from my fall. Still, I muddled through and had no other incidents. Then came the day where the Tributes had to show their abilities to the Gamemakers, and then we would all be scored. This would help us later when the time came for sponsors, so it was critical that we did our best.

When my name was called, I squared my shoulders and dropped my arms to my side. You see, abilities was very important when meeting the Gamemakers, but so was presentation. If I went in there slouching and arms hanging freely, I'd probably have the lowest score possible.

The room was spacious and weapons and targets were around the room. The Gamemakers were watching me and, if eyes could burn, then I would have probably been in ashes. I took a deep breath and then presented myself.

"Sionnach Stedwell. District 5." I said, making sure my voice was even and loud.

"Well then, let's see." A Gamemaker ordered.

"Before I begin, can I ask if anyone has a watch?"

The Gamemakers were looking at me funny, some were even rolling their eyes and scoffing.

"What is the watch for?" Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker, asked.

"I was hoping that one of you could time me. What I was hoping to show you was my ability to run. I was going to race from wall to wall five times, and I wanted to know what time was."

The Gamemakers laughed, and I guess I could understand why. My chance to show-off and this was all I had. Still, it was better than nothing, right?

I went to the far end of the room and looked straight ahead. The opposite wall was a good fifteen yards away, but I was ready. Once Mr. Crane told me to run, I did. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, touching one wall and then another. Before I knew it, I had finished with my fifth time.

"Time!" Mr. Crane shouted.

I stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Mr. Crane looked at his watch and then at me.

"You may leave." A Gamemaker said.

I nodded and left the room. I was a little mad that I wasn't told what my time was, but that was outweighed by my anxiety. What would my score be? Especially compared to all the other tributes who had all appeared to have some sort of ability involving weapons and strength.

The next morning, I was waken early because the scores were going to be announced and the interviews with Caesar Flickerman were today. It was just me, Rusty, and Belle who were in our apartment when our scores were announced. To say we were all nervous was an understatement. Rusty's score was announced first and, to our delight, he recieved an 8.

"Well done, Rusty." Belle said.

"Thanks."

"Now, for Sionnach Stedwell, the female tribute from District 5." Claudius Templesmith, another reporter, announced.

"You'll do fine." Belle whispered.

"The score for Sionnach Stedwell is...A five." Mr. Templesmith announced.

"A five? That's not going to sit well with sponsors." Mr. Flickerman said.

"I agree, Caesar. This has, thus far, been the lowest score that a tribute has received since our announcements. "

"One can only hope that Sionnach shall prove everyone wrong in the arena."

Belle quickly turned the TV off, and we all sat in silence. I was disappointed, of course. All things consider though, it could have been much worse and there was no time to sit and cry about it.

"Me and Rusty should get going. We have to prepare for our interviews."

"Of course. Good luck." Belle said.

I nodded and hurried out of the apartment, with Rusty following close behind. Once we arrived at the studio, we were taken to seperate dressing rooms. Of course, my stylists didn't even say hello, they just undressed me and slipped me into the dress that I would be wearing during the interview. Thankfully, it was much more comfortable and lighter than the outfit I wore during the parade. It was blue and not as long as some of the dresses worn by other female tributes, and my accesory was a black choker with a single pearl dangling from it.

Once I was dressed and my makeup was done, I stepped out of the dressing room and went to wait in line with the other tributes. Cato was up front and I was fine with that, because I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Are you nervous?" A male voice asked.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Thresh, the male tribute from District 11 and the same man who I caught a glimpse of in the shower, was standing behind me. I felt my cheeks grow warm again, which could only have meant that I was blushing.

"A little bit." I said quietly.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. I know you saw me showering."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just looked up and there you were."

"I said that it's fine. Five girls caught me swimming naked one day, and that was much more embarrassing."

I began to laugh, feeling much more relaxed. It was good to know that Thresh wasn't upset with the shower incident.

"You look beautiful." Thresh said suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean, you look beautiful in your dress."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Music suddenly began playing and I could hear Mr. Flickerman onstage. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed onto Thresh's hand and squeezed it.


	5. Chapter 5

They had a television backstage where we could watch the interviews as they happened. Of course, the Career Tributes acted as though they been doing this sort of thing their entire lives. I was amazed at how well the younger tributes presented themselves during the interviews.

Pretty soon, my name was called and I found myself walking onstage. I received applause, but even under the hot stage lights, I could tell that the citizens of the Capitol would rather eat paste then be listening to my interview. The applause died quickly and I took my seat across from Mr. Flickerman. Until this point, he was smiling and laughing, but now he looked different. He wasn't angry, he wasn't disgusted, but he did look sad. Very sad. He gave me a look that said: "I'm sorry."

"That's a lovely dress that you are wearing, Miss Stedwell." Mr. Flickerman said.

"Thank you."

"You look healthy today. I take it you recovered from your fainting spell at The Reaping?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking."

"It must have been a shock when your name was called."

"It was."

"I heard that you fell from a rope during training. Must say that doesn't spell good things in the strength department."

I squirmed in my seat slightly, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Well, strength may not be my strong point, but I am a quick runner and I've been told that I am smart."

Mr. Flickerman frowned. "Not a very good score today. You know that will not be good when the time comes to receive sponsors. Let us not forget what District you are from as well. I mean, District 5 was one of the first to lead the rebellion against The Capitol. I'm sure that we all remember that, don't we folks?"

There was a mixture of jeers and hateful remarks from the audience. By this point, I just wanted to run and hide.

"Do you feel you'll be able to survive when no one in Panem gives a damn about you? That the only alliances might come from non-Career tributes? How do you feel about the citizens of The Capitol laughing when you die?"

Tears were welling up in my eyes and blurring my vision. I just wanted this interview to end.

"I-I'm going to do what I can to survive. I just hope that my willpower is enough to keep me alive until the end." I said.

"Let us hope so." Mr. Flickerman said.

Mr. Flickerman took my hand and held my arm up. "Sionnach Stedwell, a tribute from District 5."

Again, there was the polite applause and I hurried offstage. There was mixed reactions of shock, pity, and happiness backstage. Thresh was the first one to approach me, and I allowed myself to be held in his arms and get a good cry.

"It's over now." Thresh whispered.

"It was horrible." I sobbed.

Thresh led me over to a chair, but I wasn't ready to let him go. I had never been more humiliated in my life, and I certainly hadn't felt more hated in my life. Feeling his arm around me, gave me some comfort.

"Who's in charge of giving the questions for the interview?" Thresh asked.

"The questions come from the Gamemakers." I heard Belle say.

"Didn't they think about her feelings?" Thresh shouted.

"Oh come on, 11. Look at her! She's crying like a baby, she's a weakling." Cato said.

"She's not a weakling. You don't think I know what you did, Cato? You made her fall from the rope during training."

"I did not!" Cato argued.

"I saw you do it. I kept my mouth shut to cover myself, but now I see it was a dumb decision."

"She's fine, what's the big deal?"

I felt Thresh begin to stand up, but I grabbed onto him and pulled him back down. I dried my tears and looked up at Thresh.

"Don't pick a fight with him. He's not worth it. What's done is done. I'll be okay, really." I said.

Thresh nodded in agreement, but I could tell that he was just as unhappy with Cato as I was. After a moment, Thresh's name was called.

"You all right?" Thresh asked.

I sniffled. "Yes. Go on."

Thresh offered a weak smile and used his thumb to wipe a stray tear from my cheek. He went onstage and I was left in Belle's comfort. All I could think about though is why did Thresh choose to comfort me? And why did I like it?

I was glad to return to the apartment. After supper, I went to bed immediately, knowing that the Games began tomorrow and hoping that a good night's sleep would put the interview out of my head.

"Sionnach?"

I had just closed my eyes to sleep when I heard someone call my name. I looked around the room and saw no one, so I began to fall asleep again.

"Sionnach, do you hear me?" The voice asked again.

The voice was much clearer this time and I recognized it as Thresh's voice; but he was nowhere to be found. I then heard a knock on the wall at the head of my bed, and pressed my ear to it.

"Thresh, is that you?" I asked.

"It's me. Our apartments are next to each other, and the walls are hollow. I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"Better."

"Those questions shouldn't have been asked."

"I know, but it's not important now."

"Are you scared?"

I waited a moment before answering. Scared, was an understatement. I was petrified. Once the sun came up, I would be taken from here and be fighting for my life. I couldn't let Thresh know how frightened I was, though. What if I made him scared?

"A little." I finally said.

"Don't worry. You're very smart and very fast. You'll win for sure."

I couldn't help but scoff. "I won't get far without a sponsor."

"Well, then I'll be your sponsor."

I chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Me and you. We'll form an alliance. We'll surprise everyone. I'll help you, and you'll help me."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, I do. I want to see you win."

I frowned. "What happens when there's only two of us?"

For a moment, Thresh was quiet. "I'm not sure." He finally said.

"Why are you doing this, Thresh?" I asked.

"Because I want to protect you." He said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I knew it, I fell asleep and soon it was morning. I was about to begin the fight of my life. Rusty and I dressed quickly and left our apartment with Belle, just as Thresh and his mentor were leaving.

"Thresh!" I shouted.

Thresh looked over his shoulder and I ran up to him. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go of him. I was afraid, and I needed him. I don't know why, but I needed him.

"We'll be okay." Thresh whispered in my ear.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

I finally released Thresh and he brought his hands to my face. He was doing his best to smile for me, so I attempted to smile back.

"Once that horn sounds, you take what you can and run. Wait for me somewhere safe, okay?"

"How will you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I'll find you. Don't worry, I'll find you."

Soon, Thresh and I had to be separated. Belle took me and Rusty to the launching rooms; she gave us both a kiss on the cheek and wished us luck. I was alone in my launch room, no one there to support me. I had a feeling that Roman wanted to see me, but something must have prevented him. I was even beginning to wish my stylists would come to see me, just so that I wouldn't be alone.

I said a quick prayer before the countdown began and stepped into the tube that would send me up to the Cornucopia. I hoped the cameras wouldn't be on me in those final moments before the horn was sounded, because I knew I had a look of terror on my face.

Once the tube rose up, I found myself standing on my launch pad, with the other tributes surrounding me. I could see a forest not very far from the Cornucopia, which surely had lots of places for me to find safety until Thresh found me.

The horn blared and in a flash everyone was running. I did what Thresh said and grabbed what I could find; a rolled up blanket and a knife. It wasn't much, but it was all I could take without finding myself in the midst of the horror scene that was playing out before me. As I took off running, I heard an anguished cry and I knew it was Rusty. It didn't take long for him to stop screaming. Rusty was dead and I knew it. It's funny how I never knew him well, but my heart ached and tears welled in my eyes.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, which was pretty fast. Eventually, I found a set of bushes; it wouldn't hide me for long, but I had to rest. Crawling into the bushes, I sat on the ground, catching my breath. A horrific realization came to me: I had no water. How long could I survive without water?

I'm not sure how long I waited, but soon the sun was beginning to set. I was relieved that none of the other tributes had found me, but terrified that Thresh hadn't. Was he all right? Did he survive the slaughter at the Cornucopia? I wasn't sure what I'd do if he had been killed.

As I began to drift to sleep, I heard the sound of a twig snapping. It was so close that it had happened only a few feet away, and it defintely wasn't an animal that snapped it. It was a person. I clutched my knife to my chest, ready to defend myself, but certainly not ready to take another life. I looked over the bushes and couldn't have been more relieved: It was Thresh.

"Right here." I whispered.

Thresh looked down and smiled. He was able to crawl into the bushes with me, and the first thing he did was give me a long hug.

"I told you I would find you." Thresh said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Didn't I find you?"

Thresh chuckled quietly and then removed something from the pack that he had. It was a canteen, and I could hear water sloshing inside it.

Thresh offered me the canteen. "Take small sips, okay?"

I did what I was told and only took a few, tiny sips of water and then handed the canteen back to Thresh.

"How many?" I asked.

Thresh shrugged. "Ten, maybe eleven. We'll know when the cannon sounds."

"Rusty was killed."

"I know. Cato slashed his throat."

"Cato. I should have known. I just can't imagine the pain that he was in..."

As I was beginning to cry again, Thresh wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's going to be tough, Sionnach. You just gotta believe that we'll make it."

I nodded. "So, what else were you able to get?"

"Not much. A bag of food, the canteen, and a rock."

"A rock?" I repeated.

"For our protection. If a tribute comes along, I can use it to kill them."

"It seems such a terrible way to go. To be beaten to death."

"I won't use it unless someone tries to harm you."

I looked up at Thresh. "Why me? Why do you want to protect me?"

Thresh brushed his fingertips across my cheek. "Because you're special, Sionnach."

I smiled at him. No one, aside from my parents, had called me special. I suppose I was special to them because I was their only child and they loved me. Love? Did Thresh love me? What's more, did I love him?


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, Thresh and I fell asleep. I had my head on his chest, as his heartbeat gave me some comfort and meant that someone was there to protect me. When morning came, I felt Thresh gently shaking me.

"Sionnach, it's time for us to move. We can't stay here or they'll find us."

As comfortable as I was and as much as I wanted us to stay hidden in those bushes forever, I knew that Thresh was right. I stretched myself out and then stood to my feet, when I felt Thresh picking through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hold on a for a second." Thresh continued to pick through my hair and then finally held up a couple of leaves. "Must have gotten stuck in your hair while you slept."

I giggled and then began to brush at the spots where we had laid. "Roman taught me this. No one should know where you've slept. It's just another clue for the tributes."

"Very impressive. How about we have something to eat before we leave."

Thresh and I shared a breakfast which consisted of two apples and half of a loaf of bread. We then gathered our belongings and made our way deeper into the forest.

"What's it like?" Thresh asked.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I hear that District 5 supplies electricity to the entire nation. That's pretty amazing."

"We do what we can to make people happy. We don't have the fine things that The Capitol has but we take what we have and live with it. In honesty, I'd rather live in your district."

"Why?"

"Well, the only green we see is from vegetables. I'd like to be surrounded by bushes, by trees, by plants."

"You kind of are, Sionnach."

"Well, maybe I am. The only difference would be is that I wouldn't be fighting for my life in your district."

"Maybe you can live in my district. If you win, maybe The Capitol can give you a choice of which Victor Village you can stay in."

Sionnach shrugged. "I'm not so sure I want to win."

"What?" Thresh asked, raising his voice slightly. "How could you not want to win?"

It was then that my emotions suddenly took a strong hold on me, and I felt tears fall down my face. I looked up at Thresh.

"Because then you'd have to die."

Thresh brought his hands to my face and then, out of nowhere, he kissed me. I didn't pull back. For the first time, I realized that it was what I wanted. All I wanted was him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a camera was watching us. Thresh must have saw it to because he pulled away from me.

"We have to keep moving." Thresh said, sounding as disappointed as I was.

I sighed. "I guess so."

Thresh and I continued to make our way through the forest. We didn't speak about the kiss, in fact we didn't talk at all. I was beginning to wonder if Thresh had regretted kissing me or if he was possibly embarrassed. My doubts ended when he smiled, took my hand, and squeezed it tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Thresh didn't stop to rest for awhile. We were both tired and thirsty, but that was better than being killed. Before we knew it, we came across a large, tall rock. It was nearly like a cliff, and there was no way around it. No, we had to go over it.

"I bet it was placed here by the Gamemakers." Thresh murmured.

"Well, better start climbing. Won't be long before dark."

Thresh and I began to climb the large rock. It was when we were halfway up that we had to pause and rest.

"Can you see the top?" Thresh asked.

I looked up, able to see the top of the rock. After a short climb, we'd be at the top. I also saw a large set of rocks tumbling towards us! I couldn't let them hit Thresh, I didn't want to lose him. I thought quickly, took out my blanket, and braced it against the large rock and my body. I wasn't sure how much weight it would be able to take on, but if it was the only thing I could do to protect Thresh, I had to do it.

The rocks fell at top speed, all of them were medium in size but the blanket held. It wasn't until the last rock, the largest of them, came crashing down that the blanket finally ripped and threw me off balance and I fell.

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious, but when I woke, Thresh was hovering over me. I was wondering how I could still be alive after that fall.

"Thank goodness." Thresh said quietly.

Thresh helped me sit up slowly and I reached up to touch my head. I could feel some sort of fabric wrapped around it, and looked to Thresh.

"It's just to stop the bleeding. You got quite a cut on your way down. Your nose was bleeding to, but it didn't feel broken. I think you're going to be pretty sore for awhile, but everything seems to be in place."

"I don't get it. How did I not die?"

Thresh shrugged. "I was able to grab onto your arm before you hit the bottom. You got a few cuts and bruises while you fell, but you're going to be fine.

I couldn't help but smile. "You saved me?"

"Of course I saved you! After what you did to protect me, how could I not?"

As I took in my surroundings, I realize that it was not only nighttime but that we were sitting under a large tree.

"We've gotta keep moving." I said.

"Not until tomorrow. You need your rest."

"Has anyone else been killed?"

"No. I've not heard the cannon."

Thresh approached and laid next to me. He brought his hand to my face and then kissed my lips as gently as possible.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"There's no cameras here. I've checked. We're alone, Sionnach."

I smiled and kissed Thresh, long and hard. Before, I didn't care that the Tributes from District 12 were playing star-crossed lovers for the cameras, but now I was mad. How could you fake something like this? Something that made your pulse race, that made your stomach ache, that made your head spin, that made you feel like you could do anything as long as that certain someone was there? How could you fake being in love? Love...I couldn't believe it! I was in love.

I broke away from Thresh, slightly overwhelmed with the realization. He leaned closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Nach?" Thresh asked.

I turned to Thresh. "Nothing's wrong, Thresh. Believe me, nothing's wrong."

I threw my arms around Thresh and he hugged me tight, his hand stroking my hair. It was now or never, I had to tell him what I felt.

"Thresh, I love you. I love you so much."

To my surprise, Thresh began laughing. That wasn't what I had exactly thought would happen. I broke off the hug, and Thresh was still finding my confession hilarious.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to tell me."

I looked down. "I guess you must think it's pretty silly."

Thresh placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, so that our eyes met. He was no longer laughing, but there was a soft smile on his face.

"If it's silly, then we must be the funniest people in Panem."

I could feel my eyebrow arching. "We?"

"Sionnach, I love you too."

It was my turn to laugh then. Not because I found the situation funny, but because I was happy. I was the happiest that I had ever been.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came, it was time for me and Thresh to keep moving. He removed my makeshift bandage when he was sure that my head wasn't bleeding anymore, telling me that the wound had to breathe. After that, we continued on our way and didn't stop until we found ourselves getting tired again. When Thresh handed me the bag of food, I found that it was nearly empty. I also knew that the canteen only had a few drops left in it. We weren't going to survive if we didn't do something.

"Erm...Thresh...I think we need to get some more supplies."

"After we rest, I'll do some hunting."

I arched my eyebrow. "What do you expect to kill with only a rock?"

"It's either that or go hungry."

"Or thirsty." I added.

"The only other choice is to go back to the Cornucopia, the careers should have all their supplies gathered there."

"You mean steal it?" I asked.

Thresh shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Only a crazy person would set foot near a career's supplies."

I sighed. "Well then, I guess I'm crazy."

I stood to my feet and brushed off my pants, while Thresh only watched in amazement.

"Nach, you can't be serious."

"I'm not going to let us die. We're gonna prove that we're stronger than anyone here."

"Okay then, let me go."

"No, you can't. You're not quick enough. If you wanna help me..." I leaned over and kissed Thresh. "Then be my lookout."

"Be careful, okay? Get out of there as quickly as possible and just remeber..."

I smiled. "You love me?"

"Fast and smart."

Thresh gave me another kiss and I took off towards the Cornucopia. I thankfully managed with no trouble at all. It was only when I got there that I knew something was off. The Gamemakers must have thought that a tribute would try something like this, which could only mean they would not make it easy on them. There was some sort of booby-trap, but I just couldn't see it. Where could they had hidden one? The sky wasn't possible, but the ground...

I acted quickly and pressed my ear to the ground. Although quiet, I could hear rumbling below. It sounded scattered, which meant there was more than one trap. What was it? Some sort of bomb? The only thing was that bombs have timers and The Gamemakers wouldn't be able to actiave them. That's when it came to me: Land mines! It wasn't the easiest thing to get past, but if it meant getting back to Thresh then I had to try.

All I had to do was keep my ears open, so that I could avoid stepping on the mines. I also had to be quick and precise, else I would be blown to pieces. Letting out a breath, I made my way towards the pile of supplies. The Careers seemed to be distracted so that helped tremendously, and before I knew it I was safely at the pile. I didn't know what to grab, so I thought fast and grabbed a full pack then scurried back into the forest.

When I reached Thresh again, he was standing under a tree and marching around like a soldier. I tiptoed behind the tree and then jumped out, giving him a fright.

"Very funny." Thresh mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was able to grab something." I handed Thresh the pack and he opened it.

"A few oranges, another canteen, and scraps of clothing."

"It's not much. I thought the Careers would have way more." I said.

"They don't worry too much about supplies, Nach. They know they'll get sponsors if they just keep doing what they do best: killing."

I nodded in agreement. After me and Thresh shared an orange and a drink of water, we continued through the forest. Night came fast and we knew we had to find shelter before a tribute sneaked up on us. Unfortunately, the only thing we did find was a large ditch. It wasn't much, but it would keep us hidden until morning.

As we laid down, I found that something seemed to be distracting Thresh. I knew he had to be worried for Rue, the other tribute from District 11. It was also too quiet and he might've been worried that someone was waiting to jump us. All I knew is that something was wrong with him, and I had to figure it out.

"Thresh?" I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm just waiting to hear that cannon. Waiting for someone else to die. The less there are, the better chance you have."

"That _we _have."

He rolled his eyes. "Sionnach, one of us has to die. I'm going to be sure it isn't you."

"I don't care about my life, I care about yours."

Thresh moved his hand through my hair, and I snuggled close to him. In the quietness of the evening, I realized that though me and Thresh were in love and together, we both never knew when a tribute would come to claim us. I didn't want to die without letting him know that I loved him, and that I wanted to show it. There was only one way to show our love beyond the occasional kiss, but I couldn't suggest this to Thresh. He would think that I was crazy.

"They could come at any moment." Thresh suddenly said.

"I know."

"I don't wanna die without being sure that you know that I love you."

"Thresh, I know that you love me."

"I just wanna show you that I love you before we're killed. I want to...Sionnach, I want to make love to you."

At first I thought I was dreaming. Had Thresh really said that? Did he really want to make love to me as badly as I wanted to make love to him? The look in his eyes and the sudden largeness in his pants confirmed it.

"Well, there aren't any cameras around and it wouldn't be illegal. The latest law of Panem has said that as long as a girl of 17 consents to sex, then there is nothing wrong. Of course, they can't be younger than 17, that would be terrible, perverted and-"

Thresh cut me off with a kiss and I smiled. We were both new to it, but it actually came natural. We stripped each others clothes, and I allowed Thresh to touch every inch of my body. Every single inch. Of course, I couldn't resist doing the same; I started with his face and went all the way down. His private area was larger than the last time I saw it, but I knew that meant he was aroused.

"Oh my god!" Thresh nearly shouted.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"You're wet. Very wet."

At first I panicked, Mom had told me what she could about sex. She didn't say anything about being wet. Especially nothing about being wet down there of all places. For some strange reason, it didn't bother me. No, I didn't mind being wet. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it meant that I was just as aroused as I felt.

"Never mind it."

Thresh nodded quickly. He then got on his knees and I felt his hands run down my back and then give my hide a hard squeeze. With one hand still on my backside, and the other stroking my hair, Thresh looked into my eyes.

"My Dad told me this part usually can hurt a girl. I know what to do, but tell me if it hurts too much."

"A-All right."

What Thresh did next was the most extraordinary thing I had ever felt. He slid his private into mine, and I moaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I moaned again. "No. I love it. It hurts a lot, but I love it."

"What if I injure you?" Thresh asked.

"The only way you can possibly hurt me is if you stop."

Thresh smiled, now knowing he had my permission to go deeper inside. So he did. Deeper and deeper inside, until I felt like screaming. Not because it was hurting, but because the feeling of Thresh inside me was wonderful. Thresh felt the same, as he was thrusting back and forth and moaning. Before I knew it, the pleasure became even greater and I found myself sweating, trying to catch my breath, and my privates felt like they were on fire. For a moment, all I could do was allow my eyes to go to the back of my head and give the loudest moan I'd ever gave. Pretty soon, Thresh had the same reaction and his body was covered with sweat as he dug his fingers into the ground. He didn't moan, but he practically roared.

After some time passed, we were both exhausted. Knowing that sleep would soon come, Thresh grabbed my blanket and he covered us with it. We fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that even if we died, we had just experienced the most incredible feeling in the world.

BOOM! BOOM!

I was startled awake by the loud booming. It seemed to be morning and Thresh was still sound asleep on my right. Pulling the blanket over my bare breasts, I shook Thresh by the shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Hey there." He said quietly.

"Thresh, did you hear that noise?" I asked.

BOOM! BOOM!

Thresh sat up quickly, and I knew he heard it. We both looked at each other, knowing that it was the cannon. Another tribute gone.

"Another one down." I said.

Thresh rubbed his hand up and down my back and through my hair. Knowing that I was just brought back to reality and didn't like it.

"It's probably a Career. They're probably going nuts and turning on-"

Thresh stopped talking and looked up. I looked up with him and figured out what he was staring at. The screen that showed which Tributes had been killed. The face that was shown was Rue.


	10. Chapter 10

After the screen turned black, I looked to Thresh. His face was blank, showing no emotion whatsoever. I don't know what I was expecting from him; to yell and scream, to cry his eyes out, to show his grief. When I knew Rusty had died, I could barely stop myself from crying.

"Thresh, talk to me." I brought my hand to his face. "Thresh, say something. Do something."

"Stay in the ditch. I'm going for a walk."

I grabbed Thresh by the arm before he could stand up. "You can't! There are Tributes out there. They'll kill you if they find you."

"I'll be back soon."

I released Thresh's arm and he dressed himself. He then climbed out of the ditch and calmly walked away. Just as he left, there was an announcement: There could be two Victors this year if they were from the same district! Of course, this was done to be sure that the two "lovebirds" survived. The Capitol wanted Katniss & Peeta to survive because it meant more interest in the The Hunger Games. This meaningless slaughter was a meal ticket for President Snow and anyone else who stood to gain from it. In the games, however, there was losing than gaining. Me and Thresh had lost friends, and in the end we would lose each other. I knew that Katniss and Peeta were probably cheering, knowing their little scheme had paid off. Lucky them.

I got back into my clothes, ate a small meal, drank some water, and waited for Thresh to return. It wasn't until sundown that he returned, and I ran to hug him. When I was able to see his face, I realized that he had been crying.

"I'm sorry that I was gone for so long. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Forget about me. What about you? Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm angry, Sionnach. I'm angry at The Capitol and whoever thought it would be fun to cut down Rue. That little girl had everything to live for and she could of won. Don't get me wrong, I don't know what I'd do if you were killed, but-"

I smiled and kissed Thresh. "You miss her. I miss Rusty. I know it hurts, but what do you think they would want us to do now?"

"Fight like hell."

"Then that's what we'll do." I took Thresh's hand and squeezed tight. "We'll do it together."

When night came, Thresh and I made love again. We decided to remain at the ditch for time being, because there weren't any cameras around. Most likely they were focused on Katniss and Peeta. As we laid in each others arms, I knew I had to ask Thresh the question that had to be asked eventually.

"Will you kill me when the time comes?" I asked.

"No! Never. When there's only the two of us left, I'm gonna kill myself."

"I won't let you. I'm going to be sure that I'm killed before you."

"This is insane, Nach! We're arguing over who needs to die. I don't want to think about that, I wanna think about how we're both gonna come out of this alive."

"You heard Mr. Templesmith, Thresh. Only Katniss and Peeta have the chance of being the only two to survive."

"Not if we..." Thresh cut himself off and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Thresh turned his head towards me. "We could fake our deaths."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "Fake our deaths?"

"If we did this, we could get out of this place and then run away together. Maybe even get married, once you turn eighteen of course."

"Thresh, we'd never get away with it. We're not actors, you know."

"Nach, we need to try. If we want to get out this alive and stay together, then we need to try."

I nodded, knowing that Thresh was right. If we were to remain alive, then we had to fake our deaths. We just had to figure out a way to do it.


End file.
